It's my Life!
by Marie Clover
Summary: das spannende leben einer ravenclawschülerin!


"**Dad!Wenn du so weitermachst kommen wir noch zu spät!" Typisch Dad!Er muss sich ja immer so von mir verabschieden,als würden wir uns nie wieder im Leben sehen!Dabei komme ich in den Weihnachtsferien wieder nach Hause.**

"**Jaah…also,vergiss nicht,stell keinen Blödsinn an und halte dich von den Slytherins meiner Zeit waren sie noch ziemlich dreist und brutal…vielleicht haben sie sich schon geändert,aber-"**

"**Dad!",rief ich und verdrehe die Augen.**

"**Ist ja schon gut…also bis mir,wenn du angekommen bist und in welches Haus du gekommen bist und-",ich unterbreche ihn durch meine Umarmung und verschwinde im tut immer so,als würden wir uns nie wieder habe ein Abteil ganz hinten im Zug für mich meine schwarze,kleine Katze Luna leistet mir Gesellschaft.**

**Vorsichtig geht die Abteiltür auf und ein Mädchen mit blonden,langen Haaren schaut ins Abteil.**

"**Ähm… bin Mary hier noch frei?"**

"** bin übrigens das auch dein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts?"**

"**…ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Name…Woher kommt er denn?"**

"**Das weiß ich leider nicht…Ich weiß nur,dass meine Mutter so hieß.Sie ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben."**

"**Oh…tut mir leid"**

**Hiermit ist für Mary Alice das Gespräch Mädchen…**

**Sie scheint auch sehr zurückgezogen zu Wunder,dass sie mich überhaupt angesprochen hat.**

**Sie schaut verträumt aus dem Fenster,dabei schweift ihr Blick in die Ferne…**

**KNALL!**

**Erschrocken zucke ich zur Hölle war das denn?Auch Mary ist zusammengezuckt,noch mehr als springe auf und schaue aus der Abteiltü war ja wieder Jungs müssen ja unbedingt jetzt ein Zauberduell machen!**

**Gelangweilt gehe ich zurück ins Abteil und setze mich wieder auf meinen Platz,lehne meinen Kopf ans Fenster und schaue raus.**

**Die Landschaft fliegt regelrecht dahin…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Ähm Alissa?"**

**Jemand stupst mich an."Alissa?Wir sind gleich auf!Du musst deinen Umhang anziehen!"**

**Ich öffne meine Augen und rekele mich.**

"**Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein…Wie lange hab ich denn geschlafen?"**

"**Hm…das müssen ungefähr zwei Stunden gewesen sein."**

"**Ach…so viel…"**

**Gedankenversunken ziehe ich meinen Umhang an.**

**Wir sind auf dem Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade und ein riesiger Mann mit einer wilden Mähne ruft: "Erstklässler!Erstklässler,hier her!"**

**Also gehe ich auf ihn zu und bleibe staunend vor ihm stehen…Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben einen so riesigen Mann gesehen…**

**Der Mann ist Hagrid,der Wildhüter von Hogwarts und bringt uns zum See,an dessen Ufer viele kleine Boote sind,in denen wir höchstens zu dritt einsteigen teile mir ein Boot mit zwei Jungen und schon ging es bin froh,dass so gutes Wetter ich mir vorstelle bei Regen oder Sturm über den See zu fahren,wird mir schon ganz mulmig…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Am anderen Ufer angekommen,führt uns Hagrid hoch ins der Eingangshalle wartet bereits Professor McGonagall auf uns,um uns zu erklären,was als nächstes passieren wird.**

**Eigentlich höre ich gar nicht richtig zu…**

**Ich hoffe,dass ich nicht nach Slytherin Eltern waren beide in liebsten würde ich ja nach Ravenclaw,aber ich glaube mein Vater wäre nicht so begeistert ,er würde sagen: "Alles ist besser als Slytherin."**

"**Hey!Nicht trödeln dahinten!"**

**Vor lauter nachdenken hab ich fast den Anschluss reihe mich schnell wieder ein und in einer Zweierreihe geht es in die große Halle.**

**Beim Lehrertisch halten wir Lehrertisch steht ein Stuhl auf dem ein alter,zerschlissener Hut liegt.**

**Professor McGonagall stellt sich daneben und ruft jeden einzeln auf.**

"**Adam,John!"**

**John Adam ging nach vorne,lässt sich auf den Stuhl nieder und setzt den Hut auf,der sogleich "Hufflepuff" rief.**

**Nach etwa 10 Schülern war ich dann schließlich dran.**

"**Farrow,Alissa!"**

**Ich setze den Hut auf und eine piepsige Stimme erklingt.**

"**Na wen haben wir denn da?Wo stecke ich dich bloß rein?"**

**Ist das denn nicht eindeutig?Nicht nach Slytherin!Sondern nach Ravenclaw!**

"**Ravenclaw ganz sicher?Na dann eben… RAVENCLAW!",dabei ruft er das letzte Wort so laut,dass alle es hören kö,dass er hören konnte was ich dachte,und erleichtert,dass ich jetzt eine Ravenclaw bin,nehme ich den Hut ab und setze mich an den Tisch der gerade laut Beifall klatscht.**

**Die Hauseinteilung geht noch eine halbe Stunde,bis wirklich alle Schüler in ihre Häuser eingeteilt sind und das Festessen beginnt.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vollgefressen werden wir von den Vertrauensschülern in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gefü Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen führt uns Amanda,die Vertrauensschülerin hoch in unseren Schlafsaal.**

**Völlig erledigt lasse ich mich in mein Bett fallen und schlafe sofort ein.**

** *****


End file.
